Captivating Dusk
by KirstyBx
Summary: From the pov of Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob...Set after Renesmee and Jacob's marriage and the birth of their children, but can the Cullens and Blacks really be happy?


Hey... :)  
>So, this is my first story with a beta :) I finally got one :) And I must say, she is awesome :)<br>So enjoy, rate and let me know what you think :)  
>Thankyou x<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

Silence, beautiful silence. I took a deep breath and felt my muscles relax, not  
>that they needed to but it still felt good. As I looked out over the amazing<br>field that was now mine I felt a cool breeze down my neck, I smelled a sweet  
>delicious scent and inhaled deeply for my nose to take as much of it in, then I<br>heard a velvet orchestra, deep and perfect;  
>"Bella." Edward breathed, "Renesmee will be here shortly, she's bringing the<br>twins."

"Great." I replied, slightly irritated that my rest had been disturbed but  
>thrilled at the prospect of seeing my daughter and grandchildren. Taking one<br>last look towards the vast amount of land I rose in one fluid movement from my  
>swing and strode into Edward's strong arms, even now in my virtual<br>indestructibility he was protective, very protective, but I would in no way swap  
>him. With my head against his smooth chest I listened, I listened to his steady<br>breathing, I listened to the birds flying between the trees, I listened to the  
>cars driving down the highway, I listened to...children, arguing and a mother<br>begging for them to be good and a car coming closer.

"They're here." Edward and I both said at the same time as we walked over to the  
>blue Porsche 911 Carrera GTS Cabriolet.<p>

"Renesmee." I smiled as I pulled her into my arms for a hug. She shuddered  
>against the cool of my marble skin "Sorry." I giggled. She was about to say<br>something when I was attacked with wooden pop guns.

"GRANDMA BELLA!" Two toffee skinned children with jet-black hair and shockingly  
>huge brown eyes yelled. I smiled and looked up, Edward was grinning his<br>mischievous, crooked grin. Pop guns, he'd made them pop guns, Ness and Jake  
>were going to love that.<br>"Hey guys." I beamed down at my grandchildren. "You guys want cookies?" The second  
>the words left my mouth they were holding hands and jumping around. "They're on<br>your picnic bench out back!" I laughed at them, the amount of excitement over a  
>batch of cookies was unreal! As the kids ran off, Renesmee breathed out a sigh<br>of relief and Edward pulled her into his arms.  
>"Five minutes of silence, that's all I ask for." She laughed as she settled<br>herself down on the lawn.  
>"Ness, come inside." Edward chuckled, "Don't be sitting on the grass, you'll get<br>your trousers dirty." She looked down at her pants and shot up.  
>"Shoot, they're white too, dammit Ness." She groaned at herself as Edward and I<br>took her inside to the conservatory.

As we sat down in the plush armchairs, we could see outside to where the kids were playing together in the sand pit. Sand pit? When did we get a sand pit? I thought to myself.  
>"Edward-" I began.<br>"I built it, Bella." Edward grinned at me, clearly pleased with his creation.  
>"What did you think I was doing down in the workshop all week?" He let out a<br>deep velvety laugh that warmed me right through.  
>"Well, let me see, pop guns, sand pits... Anything else you've been building?"<br>Renesmee released a nervous chuckle and ran a hand through her hair, a habit no  
>doubt that had been picked up from her father; that could only mean one thing.<br>She knew something I didn't.  
>"Ness?" I put on my 'stern mom' voice which I knew wouldn't work but decided it<br>was worth a try, her eyes shifted to her dad and straight back to me.  
>"Mom, just don't ask, you'll find out soon but you might eat him if you find out<br>now." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's crooked grin and heard him  
>chuckle lightly, so lightly that if I didn't have my vampire hearing I would<br>have missed it. Before I had the chance to pursue the topic anymore I heard the  
>light patter of small feet and looked up just in time to see Lily and Jack<br>trudging through the French doors, covered in sand.  
>"Outside guys, dust off, then come back in, please." Renesmee told her children,<br>who huffed and trudged straight back out again. Looking at their faces through  
>the glass as they tried unsuccessfully to dust off. It was hard not to laugh, but<br>they eventually worked out that they get dusted quicker if they brush the sand  
>off each other, and soon after, they skipped back in triumphantly and each grabbed a<br>cookie.  
>"Oh yeah, Mom, Dad, there's a barbeque thing happening tonight down on the rez,<br>Billy wants to know if you'll be there, he said he has some important news."  
>Renesmee reeled off; too quickly for the kids to catch, her eyes shifted to her<br>dad's and he nodded his head in recognition, she then placed a palm on my arm  
>and communicated in her 'special way'.<br>'It's a surprise for the kids.' I understood the need for the fast speech and  
>nodded to show her that I got her message.<br>"Sure, we're not doing anything tonight, are we Edward?" I whispered too quickly  
>for the children to hear. Edward grinned and agreed to go to La Push. Renesmee seemed<br>pleased and relaxed more into the chair.

"Damn." I breathed out as two pairs of curious eyes looked at me. "What about the  
>treaty line? We can't cross Ness." Renesmee laughed, a loud and beautiful laugh,<br>one I hadn't heard since the twins could walk.

"It's alright, don't worry, the pack have made an exception for you guys  
>tonight," Ness grinned "Well actually, all of the Cullen's tonight. We need to<br>stop off at Grandma Esme's house actually in a bit to invite them."  
>"No need!" A high trilling voice echoed through the halls of our home. The twins<br>rushed to their feet and started yelling.  
>"AUNTIE ALICE!"<br>"Alice! Ne dites pas un mot, les jumeaux ne sais pas!" Edward spoke quietly  
>knowing that Alice would hear perfectly.<br>"Gotcha." She winked at him as she came waltzing through the door, her arms laden  
>with energetic kids. "Hey Ness." My sister in-law grinned at my daughter. "Bells."<br>She nodded to me. The next five minutes were spent with Alice trying and only  
>just succeeding to keep up with my grandkids fast speech, despite her vampire<br>hearing she really had to work to keep up with what they were saying. I made a  
>mental note to myself to lower the sugar intake for Lily and Jack; I knew that I<br>would remember.  
>Suddenly Alice's face froze, her eyes went glassy and her smile dropped. I<br>looked to Edward and could see the little color he had fade from his face. The  
>next thing I knew they both shot out of the door and began running at full speed<br>in the direction of the Cullen's house. The familiar feeling of dread raised in  
>my stomach.<br>"Mom..." Renesmee began, looking shiftily from her kid's eyes to mine "Should we  
>go after them?" I breathed in a deep sigh and shook my head.<br>"No, leave them to it. They'll call when they need us." I looked to the kids and  
>they both had raised eyebrows and were chatting to each other, I began listening<br>to their conversation and noticed that Renesmee was also listening in.  
>"Jack, we both know that Auntie Alice is, well, ya know...a bit on the odd side if<br>we're being perfectly honest but the way her and Granddad Edward just charged out  
>the door like that was just downright peculiar!" It was a good job that Lily and<br>her brother were in such deep conversation otherwise they would have most  
>definitely not have liked Ness and my laughter at their words.<br>"I understand your point of view Lily, I really do, but its not just Auntie  
>Alice who's odd is it? Our entire family, including dad's brothers who aren't<br>actually his brothers I might add, are strange. And it's not like we don't know  
>that mom and dad have told us that we're a little different to our friends but<br>they have also told us that we mustn't tell any of our friends... But does that  
>mean we shouldn't tell Granddad Edward and Grandma Bella?"<br>Nessie and I both laughed when we watched their faces scrunch up in question and  
>curiosity and they looked up at us in irritation for listening to their<br>conversation.  
>"Lily, Jack?" I giggled, "Where on Earth did you pick up those words and<br>phrases?"  
>At the exact same time they both spoke in a serious tone.<br>"A program Daddy watches in the morning."  
>Ness let out a huge grin and whispered "Morning Debates." Jacob watches Morning<br>Debates? I remember my Grandma Swan watching that before she died.

I had almost forgotten about Alice's vision, well that was until my phone  
>rang. Edward was flashing on my caller ID feature so in one swift movement I<br>answered the phone and stepped outside so I wouldn't worry the children anymore  
>than they had been.<p>

"Bella." Edward breathed down the phone in a stressed tone "I know what you're  
>thinking, and for once, it's not them." The Volturi always seemed to have one<br>reason or another to cause havoc in our family so I was shocked to hear that  
>this situation, whatever it may be, was not of Aro's doing.<p>

"Well who then?" I replied, scrunching my forehead in confusion.  
>"This is a silly question... But..." He sighed before continuing, "Do you remember<br>the Romanian vampires, Stefan and Vladimir?"  
>I shuddered, just thinking about the powdery skinned and cloudy eyed vampires<br>"Well, yes, of course I do... Why?"  
>"It seems that our 'friends' have been causing some trouble over in Egypt with<br>Amun."

"So... What does that have to do with us?"

Edward took a deep breath and began to explain.  
>"Bella, you understand how strong a vampire's loves are for their mates, yes?"<br>I rolled my eyes "Obviously, Edward."  
>"Well it seems that Amun never did feel the same love for Kebi as she held for<br>him."  
>"That would explain why he spoke to her like dirt then." I huffed down the phone.<br>"But Edward, what does that have to do with us?"  
>Edward breathed out slowly and shakily.<br>"Bella, Amun and Vladimir have been plotting against us for a while  
>now... They're curious about the twins."<p>

My heart dropped to replace my stomach as my stomach dropped to my feet.  
>"But why? I don't understand." As Edward sighed I looked towards Renesmee whose<br>face was washed with confusion and worry; her half vampire hearing only allowed  
>her to hear my side of the conversation and not her father's. "Edward." I<br>continued, "What was Alice's vision?" I decided that asking this vital question  
>was surely the fastest way to learn about the irritating ways of our once called<br>friends.  
>"Look, Bella, it's a long story so Esme will be over in a couple of minutes to<br>take the kids out, bring Renesmee to the Big House and everything will be  
>explained." Edward breathed out smoothly just as Esme came running through the<br>trees of the forest. "I'll see you in a bit, my love." Then Edward ended the  
>call.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello :) So if you're reading this there's a chance that you read the story up there ^<br>So, thankyou for that :)

And thankyou to my beta, UchihaSkye :)

Remember guys! Let me know what you think, and updates I think will be...weekly or once every two weeks depending on school, gawsh, I do not like the amount of exams this year but hey ho :) x


End file.
